


A proposal under the mistletoe

by Cloeamy16



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Eve, Levi's Birthday, Levi's nervous, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 21:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9033398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloeamy16/pseuds/Cloeamy16
Summary: Levi et Eren sont ensemble depuis maintenant cinq ans. C'est la veille de Noël et de l'anniversaire de Levi, et quel plus beau cadeau qu'une demande en mariage sous le gui?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux Noël à tous ceux qui liront ceci. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez des fautes d'orthographe, de syntaxe ou de grammaire et j'essaierai de les corriger aussi vite que possible.  
> Joyeux Noël, encore une fois :)

Ce soir, Levi est nerveux. C'est la veille de Noël, et comme chaque année, Hanji a organisé une fête chez elle. C'est un moyen de pouvoir fêter l'anniversaire de Levi et Noël en même temps et peu de personnes y sont invitées, seulement les amis les plus proches.

Levi n'aime pas réellement ce genre de rassemblements, et si Eren n'avait insisté, il ne serait pas venu.  
Mais paradoxalement, c'est à l'une de ces fameuses soirées d'Hanji que le brun et l'hommd aux cheveux noirs se sont rencontrés. À l'époque, Eren n'avait que dix-neuf ans et Levi en avait vingt-cinq et était loin de croire de foudre.  
Et puis son regard avait croisé celui turquoise d'Eren. Ses oreilles avaient entendu ce rire mélodieux. Et toutes les convictions de Levi s'étaient envolées.

Alors malgré tout, Levi y va encore à ces soirées. Et même si il en est reconnaissant, il ne dira jamais merci à Hanji pour lui avoir présenté Eren.

Parce que, maintenant, le brun à vingt-quatre et que le noiraud en a trente. Parce que, maintenant, les deux vivent ensemble. Parce que, maintenant, Levi a une bague de fiançailles dans la poche et qu'il s'apprête à demander son petit-ami en mariage. Devant tout le monde. Et peu importe si Eren dit non, Levi réessayera plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront seuls dans leur appartement. Et il réessayera jusqu'à avoir une réponse positive.

Parce que Levi est follement et désespérément amoureux d'Eren.

Et si Eren dit oui ce soir, alors ce sera le plus beau cadeau de Noël et d'anniversaire que Levi aura jamais reçu.  
"Alors, à quelle heure t'as prévu de faire ta demande?" demande Hanji. Elle est la seule à être au courant. C'est sa façon à lui de lui dire merci. Parce que Levi ne lui montrera jamais à quel point il lui est reconnaissant de lui avoir présenté Eren.  
"Je sais pas Hanji. Sûrement à minuit, quelque chose dans ce genre là. Ou dès que l'occasion se présentera."

En vérité, Levi est moins préoccupé par l'heure à laquelle il fera sa demande que la manière dont il va la faire.  
Il n'a jamais éte doué avec les mots. Il est plutôt du genre taciturne, qui ne s'exprime que très peu et préfère écouter lorsque le sujet l'intéresse. Quoique avec Eren, c'est différent. Levi pourrait passer des heures à l'écouter, même s'il parlait de licornes ou de cette série sur une école d'arts de la scène qu'Eren regarde souvent en streaming ( Levi croit bien que le nom de cette série est "Fame"), parce qu'il aime le voix d'Eren. Elle est chaude, douce et pleine d'amour. Elle est maternelle, et il arrive, plus souvent qu'autrement, que cette voix chante pour l'aider à s'endormir lorsque l'insomnie frappe Levi.

Levi voudrait que sa demande soit simple, mais qu'elle reflète tout l'amour qu'il porte à Eren. Il voudrait, pour une fois, faire un discours plus long que trois mots, mais sans pour autant qu'il dure cinq minutes. L'homme aux cheveux noirs n'a rien préparé, n'a pas glissé de tirade écrite sur un post-it dans la poche de son blazer, n'a demandé de conseils à personne. Il sait qu'avec la nervosité et la peur du rejet il aurait tout oublié. Alors il a choisi l'improvisation. Ce qui n'est pas non plus très judicieux. Mais c'est ainsi. Lorsque ça concerne son aimé, Levi ne fait jamais de choix judicieux.

Hanji ne répond pas.

Et les heures passent, défilent, s'égrènent, et Levi ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il dira à Eren.

Bientôt, il est minuit. Des "joyeux Noël" et "joyeux anniversaire Levi" se font entendre.  
Erwin apporte le gâteau, Levi déballe ses cadeaux et il jure d'égorger Hanji lorsqu'il constate qu'elle a dépensé une vingtaine d'euros pour lui offrir un CD des Spice Girls. Cette femme est agaçante.

C'est maintenant au tour d'Eren de lui offrir son cadeau. L'emballage est fait avec soin, le papier cadeau est rouge orné d'étoiles blanches. Eren a mis du bolducs et a même écrit un petit mot qu'il a collé avec un autocollant en forme de cadeau et un autre en forme de coeur.  
"Joyeux anniversaire et joyeux Noël, mon coeur. J'ai passé les plus belles années de ma vie, aussi niais et cliché que ça en ait l'air, et j'espère qu'il y en aura plein d'autres à venir.  
Je t'aime.  
Eren"

C'est un peu nunuche, mais c'est Eren qui l'a fait et Levi se sent mal de devoir déchirer son oeuvre.  
Mais il le fait quand-même et ce qu'il découvre à l'intérieur manque de le faire pleurer. C'est un album photo, avec en couverture une photo de tous les deux prise l'été de leur premier "Je t'aime". Eren y embrasse un Levi gêné, et tous les deux ont les joues rouges et un sourire collé sur le visage.  
Eren et Levi s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un parc pour un pique-nique, et même si Levi était sûr de ses sentiments depuis un moment déjà, il avait attendu de voir si c'était réciproque chez Eren. À sa surprise, avant même qu'il n'ait pu dire ouvrir la bouche, Eren avait exprimé tout ce qu'il ressentait.

À l'intérieur de l'album, il y a une tonne de clichés retraçant les cinq dernières années de leur vie: leur premier rendez-vous, leur premier Noël ensemble, leur premier nouvel an ensemble, Eren et son sourire éclatant lors d'une sortie à la patinoire, le jour de leur emménagement dans leur appartement, Levi endormi sur la table de la cuisine, entouré de papiers aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres, Eren à l'ombre d'un parasol lors d'une semaine de vacances à la plage.

Levi ne peut empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, il rencontre ceux d'Eren qui le scrutent avec appréhension. Il sait que Levi n'est pas un grand sentimental, mais parfois, il le surprend en train de regarder ces photographies avec affection et tendresse, et le brun s'est dit que toutes les rassembler dans un même album serait une bonne idée.

Il sait qu'il a visé juste lorsque Levi lui murmure: "Merci beaucoup."

Ce maintenant au tour de Levi. Il glisse une main tremblante dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et ses doigts effleurent la boîte de velours. Il saisit la main gauche d'Eren, dont les orbes turquoises s'agrandissent.

"Levi?" demande-t-il du bout des lèvres.  
"Eren, je, hum..."

L'homme aux yeux d'argents soupire, inspire, expire, reprend son souffle, lève le regard vers le plafond et constante qu'étrangement Eren et lui sont sous une branche de gui. Puis se lance. Toute l'attention est maintenant sur lui, et soudain l'idée qu'Eren refuse sa demande le terrifie plus que jamais.

"Eren. Toi et moi ça fait cinq ans que l'on est ensemble. Et moi aussi, j'ai passé cinq très belles années. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu as réussi à me supporter, comment tu as réussi à supporter mon obsession pour la propreté ou encore mon amour pour les injures, mais quoi qu'il en soit, merci. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée et honnêtement, chaque vingt-cinq décembre est un cadeau. Parce que tu es là. Et j'aimerais que ça continue. Et quand dans dix, quinze, vingt, cinquante ans tu sois encore là. Certains diront que c'est encore trop tôt pour parler d'un avenir, mais j'emmerde ces personnes profondément."

À ce moment-là, Levi sort l'écrin dans lequel repose la bague et s'agenouille. Ses mouvements sont raides, maladroits et hésitants, et sa voix doit certainement être chevrotante. Mais Levi espère avoir réussi à mettre autant d'émotions qu'il voulait dans sa tirade, et s'il se fie aux larmes qui menacent de s'échapper des magnifiques orbes d'Eren, c'est mission accomplie.  
Cependant, il reste encore la question fatidique, et l'homme aux cheveux de nuit sent ses paumes se mettre à suer très légèrement et il doit se retenir de demander une serviette à Hanji.

Levi tend la boîte et l'ouvre, exposant l'anneau aux yeux d'Eren. La bague est simple, seule alliance d'argent surmontée d'une pierre précieuse.

Un rire incrédule échappe la bouche d'Eren et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler dévalent à présent ses joues hâlées. Il pose ses mains sur sa bouche bée et regarde fixement dans les yeux de Levi, qui n'hésite pas à demander:

"Eren, veux-tu m'épouser?"

Le brun tombe à genoux devant son petit-ami avant de hocher la tête furieusement. À plusieurs reprises, il essaye de dire "oui" à haute voix, mais échoue. Il décide alors d'étreindre un Levi un peu désemparé et de souffler " Oui, Levi. Oui, je le veux. Je veux t'épouser."

Levi serre alors Eren plus fort dans ses bras, au risque de l'étouffer. Mais ce n'est pas grave, parce que si Eren meurt maintenant, alors Levi mourra aussi, tellement le bonheur l'oppresse.

Ils se détachent un court instant, juste le temps que Levi glisse la bague sur l'annulaire gauche de son désormais fiancé, mais ne peuvent résiter très longtemps à l'envie de sentir les bras de l'autre autour de soi. Ils n'hésitent pas non plus à s'embrasser à pleine bouche sous le gui et devant leurs amis qui applaudissent alors.

Mais ni Levi, ni Eren ne peut les entendre, trop perdus l'un dans l'autre pour même entendre les battements de leur propre coeur.

"Joyeux Noël Eren."  
"Joyeux anniversaire Levi."

Et finalement, Eren et Levi se disent que le plus beau cadeau de Noël qui ait jamais existé est une demande en mariage sous le gui.


End file.
